El CEO durmiente
by Kida Luna
Summary: He aquí mi propia versión del cuento “La bella durmiente”, estelarizada por Seto Kaiba como la princesa, ¡y quien mejor príncipe que el cachorro de Joey!


_**Summary: **__He aquí mi propia versión del cuento "La bella durmiente", estelarizada por Seto Kaiba como la princesa, ¡y quien mejor príncipe que el cachorro de Joey!_

_**El CEO durmiente**_

_**By: Guerrera lunar**_

_**One – Shot**_

Una hermosa mañana en la que el sol asomaba su radiante rostro para bañar con su luz la bella pradera, en un majestuoso castillo se celebraba el nacimiento de una bonita princesa. Todo el reino estaba presente, los habían invitado a una fiesta de gala.

Shadi- ¡Qué! ¡De dónde demonios salió esta mocosa!

Ishizu- Pues verás, primero hace un año, nos tomamos unas botellas de vodka, luego nos emborrachamos y luego...

Shadi- ¿Qué me ves cara de estúpido?

Ishizu- Pues ya que lo dices.

Shadi- ¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Rayos! Hay que alimentar otra boca.

Ishizu- Mmm, se me antoja un poco de vino.

Shadi- Ni lo pienses, ¡no quiero otra hija no deseada!

Ishizu- ¡Desprecias a tu hija!

Shadi- ¡Oh no! Fíjate que hasta podemos tener otros dos si quieres.

Ishizu- ¿En serio?

Shadi- ¡Nooo! ¡Por supuesto que desprecio a mi hija!

Ishizu- ¡Qué cruel eres!

Shadi- Esta bien, puedes quedártela.

Ishizu- ¿Y por qué rayos tengo que quedármela?

Shadi- ¿No que la querías?

Ishizu- Yo nunca dije eso.

Shadi- ¡Pero si me reclamaste!

Ishizu- Yo nunca dije eso.

Shadi- No es cierto ¬¬

Ishizu- ¿Dudas de mí?

Shadi- Olvídalo.

Gente del reino- ¬¬ Si no fuera porque nos amenazaron ni hubiéramos venido.

Moki- Majestades, estamos esperando.

Ishizu- ¿Y? ¿Pueden seguir esperando, no?

Moki- Hace una hora que estamos parados…

Ishizu- Por algo Ra les dio patas.

Shadi- Pues échense en el suelo, ¡que para eso existe!

Moki- Miren, ya me estoy hartando ¡así que hagan el maldito bautizo de una jodida vez!

Ishizu- Bueno, pero no te enojes…

Moki- ¬¬

Shadi- Sólo tenías que decirlo :)

Moki- Bien, ahora con ustedes, la princesa de este miserable pueblo.

Ishizu- mirando a la niña- ¿Cómo te llamaremos?

Shadi- Que tal... ¡lárgate de aquí!

Ishizu- Que tal... ¡cierra el hocico!

Shadi- Que tal... ¡vete al diablo!

Ishizu- Que tal...

Moki- ¿Qué tal Kaibaurora?

Shadi-Ishizu- O.o

Ishizu- Mmm, me gusta cómo se oye.

Shadi- Será Seto Kaibaurora.

Ishizu- ¿No suena un poco gay?

Shadi- Nadie es perfecto, querida.

De repente, en la sala aparecen tres pequeños destellos que dan paso a tres hermosas hadas mágicas.

Bakura- ¡Arght! Maldito tacón, se me volvió a romper.

Ishizu- ¡Wow! Qué bonitos zapatos y son de mi misma talla.

Bakura- Sí, es que te los robé mientras dormías.

Ishizu- Con razón…

Yami- Cof, cof, déjennos presentarnos. Yo soy la hada Yamivera, y estos idiotas son Bakuflora y FaunaMalik.

FaunaMalik- A ver, ¿por qué rayos estamos aquí?

Bakuflora- A saber –metiéndose las vasijas de oro bajo el vestido.

Yamivera- Mmm... ¡pegelagarto! ¡Mi favorito!

Shadi- No toques, ¡lo vas a ensuciar con tus manos!

Yamivera- Ni que tuviera hepatitis.

Shadi- No pienso arriesgar a mi gente.

FaunaMalik- ¡Demonios! No recuerdo a qué venimos.

Tristán- Según la versión original y no la chafa, venían a asistir al nacimiento de la princesa.

Yamivera- chocando sus puños- ¡Claro! Con que era eso.

FaunaMalik- Bien, ahora le daremos nuestros regalos a la princesa.

Bakuflora- ¡Regalos! ¿Y por qué demonios le iría yo a regalar algo si ni nos invitaron?

Yamivera- No lo sé, ¡la estúpida historia así lo dice!

FaunaMalik- Bueno, yo le daré una bella imagen y carácter (GL: He ahí el gran amor que le tiene a la vida.)

Bakuflora- Yo le daré una hermosa voz (Rex: He ahí su bonito vocabulario.)

Yamivera- Y yo le daré...

En eso, una ráfaga amenazadora azotó las puertas del palacio, el cielo se tornó oscuro y la tormenta tomó presos a todos.

Yamivera- Claro, nunca me dejan terminar ¬¬

¿?- ¡Jajaja! ¿Así que no me invitan a su fiesta?

Ishizu- Más intrusos ¬¬

Shadi- Cállate.

¿?- Pero...

Shadi- ¡Que te calles!

Moki- Oh no, ¡es la bruja Tea!

Tea- Así es.

Moki- ¬¬ Que estúpida sonó mi línea.

Bakuflora- ¡Hey! De qué te quejas, al menos no llevas una varita ni un vestido rosa floreadito.

Tea- Ejem...

Bakuflora- Ya escupe el gargajo, estás en confianza.

Tea- ¡Te callas! Quiero continuar...

FaunaMalik- Óyeme, ¡a mi amiguis no me la callas!

Tea- O.O

Bakuflora- Sí, no me ayudes FaunaMalik.

Tea- Como decía, ahora por su desprecio maldeciré a su hija. Cuando ella crezca será muy linda, tendrá un bonito carácter...

Yamivera- Quieres tu media hora, tómate tu tiempo...

Tea- ¬¬ Bueno, el punto es que a los 18 años encontrará una maldecida rueca y se pinchará el dedo y morirá ¡muajajaja!

Shadi- ¡Demonios! ¡18 años es mucho tiempo!

Tea- ¿Eh?

Ishizu- ¿No podías matarla antes, verdad?

Tea- Milagros no hago. En fin, ¿y qué comemos?

Shadi- Aire.

Tea- ¡Qué tacaños!

Shadi- ¿Te largas?

Tea- A ver, ¡sácame!

Ishizu- ¡Guardia!

Tristán- ¡Mandeeeee!

Ishizu- Saque esta plaga de aquí.

Tristán- ¡No puedooo!

Ishizu- ¿Y por qué no?

Tristán- Porque esa plaga es mi rey.

Shadi- Muy gracioso, ¡ahora saca a esta bruja!

Tristán- Bueno.

Tea- No lo permitiré porque: "Te quiero yo y tú a mí..."

Todos- ¡NOOO!

Tristán- ¡Ahh! –corriendo como loco.

Tea- ¡Alto! ¡No vengas!

Tristan- arrollando a Tea- Creo que pisé algo.

Tea- Si yo ya me iba.

FaunaMalik- Pues que esperas, nos arruinas la fiesta.

Yamivera- ¿Qué no era un bautizo?

FaunaMalik- Sí, como se llame.

Tea- Ya verán –en eso extiende sus brazos y un fuerte viento comienza a amenazar con destruir el palacio... ¡pero qué veo! Una de las puertas se rompe y se le estampa en la cara a Tea ¡y se la lleva volando muy lejos!

Tea- ¡Ahhh!

Yamivera- Zzz…

Bakuflora- ¡Despierta idiota, es tu turno!

Yamivera- Hee... ¡sí! ¡Yo quiero pastel!

FaunaMalik- ¿Hay pastel?

Shadi- No, estaba muy caro.

Bakuflora- Qué rey tan tacaño.

Gente del reino- ¿Será? ¬¬

Yamivera- Bien, mi regalo será, mmm... ¿qué sería bueno?

Moki- ¿Salvarla de morir tal vez?

Yamivera- Hijo, algún día tenía que morir.

Moki- ¡Pero no a los 18!

Yamivera- ¡Arght! Como fastidian, está bien, moviendo mi varita mágica... ¡¿tengo que hacer ese estúpido baile?!

Bakuflora- La escritora de este fic así lo quiere.

Yamivera- ¡Demonios! Bien, moviendo mi varita mágica haré que no muera, sólo quedará dormida hasta que un príncipe la despierte con un tierno beso, mientras no tenga el sueño pesado ¬¬ -decía a la vez que daba giros sobre sí y saltaba como quinceareña, agitando al mismo tiempo su varita con una estrella en la punta.

FaunaMalik- Listo, ¿ahora ya podemos largarnos?

Yamivera- Sí, ya podemos.

Bakuflora- ¡Ahí se ven!

Ishizu- Hasta que se largan.

Shadi- ¡Hey! ¿Y mis vasijas de oro?

Ishizu- ¿Cuáles? ¿Las que tenían tus mascotas?

Shadi- Allí van mis escorpiones, snif...

En algún lugar mientras las hadas iban volando…

FaunaMalik- ¿Qué traes ahí?

Bakuflora- Muajaja, me traje unos recuerditos.

Yamivera- ¿No son las vasijas del rey?

FaunaMalik- ¿Qué comes que adivinas?

Bakuflora- ¡¿Qué demo...?!

Yamivera- ¡ESCORPIONES!

FaunaMalik- ¡AHH! ¡Quítamelo, quítamelo, quítamelo, quítamelo!

Yamivera- ¡NO! ¡Bakuflora aléjate!

FaunaMalik- ¡Ya ni la muelas!

Bakuflora- ¡Cuando aprenderé a que no todo lo que brilla es oro! ToT -cayendo del cielo junto con los otros dos, con los escorpiones encima.

18 años después…

La princesa Kaibaurora se había convertido en una dama muy bonita y ni qué decir de su carácter, tan sólo faltaba un día para que cumpliera los 18 años.

Moki- Majestad, ya mañana cumple años su hija.

Shadi- ¿Y qué quieres que le haga?

Moki- Hee, ¿pues recuerda la maldición que le lanzó la bruja?

Shadi- Sí, ¿y?

Moki- Bueno, esta es la parte en donde usted manda a quemar todas las ruecas del reino.

Shadi- ¿De verás? ¿Y por qué querría yo hacer eso?

Moki- No lo sé, tal vez ¡¡para salvar a su hija!!

Shadi- Que se muera.

Ishizu- ¬¬

Shadi- ¡¿Qué?!

Ishizu- Ash, Moki ordena que quemen todas las ruecas.

Moki- Ok.

Ishizu- Kaibaurora puedes venir unos momentos, tu padre y yo queremos hablarte.

Shadi- ¿Queremos?

Ishizu- ¡Sí! "QUEREMOS".

Shadi- ¬¬

Kaibaurora- ¡¿Qué quieren?!

Ishizu- Mira babosa, ¡no me levantes la voz!

Kaibaurora- ¡Hablen de una maldita vez!

Shadi- ¡Esa es mi hija! :o

Ishizu- Escucha bien, por ningún motivo te acerques a una rueca.

Kaibaurora- ¿Y por qué no? Digo, es mi vida, ¡no la suya!

Ishizu- Por mí, muérete.

Shadi- Puedes irte.

Kaibaurora- Me voy pero no porque me lo dices, ¡sino porque se me da mi regalada gana!

Shadi- ¿No es linda?

Ishizu- ¬¬

Luego de la hermosa plática con sus padres, Kaibaurora decidió ir al frondoso bosque a reflexionar sobre la extraña petición que le habían pedido junto a sus amigos, los animales del bosque.

Mientras caminaba por la bella pradera, se encontró con un hermoso venado que fue hacia ella para saludarla.

Venado- ¡Hola Kaibaurora!

Kaibaurora- Oye, ¿qué es eso?

Venado- ¿Dónde?

Kaibaurora- saca una escopeta- Esto, ¡BOOM!

Animales- …

Kaibaurora- ¿Dudas?

Animales- moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

Kaibaurora- Bien ¬¬

Cuervo- Madame, he visto que se acercan unos extraños.

Kaibaurora- Sácales los ojos y ya.

Cuervo- Pero...

Kaibaurora- ¡O yo te los saco a ti!

Cuervo- E-Enseguida.

Kaibaurora- ¡¿Qué me ves maldito engendro?!

Conejo- No, na-nada.

Pegasus- corriendo hacia ella- ¡Hola amiga!

Kaibaurora- ¡Demonios! Ya me vio.

Pegasus- Oye amiguis, ¿qué crees? Fíjate que me entere de que....

Kaibaurora- entonces ya no aguanta más al pico de perico y le avienta una víbora a la cara.

Pegasus- ...y pues... ¡ahh!

Víbora- mordiéndole.

Pegasus- ¡Ayúdame!

Kaibaurora- No quiero.

Víbora- se comienza a poner verde, luego azul, morado, amarillo.

Kaibaurora- ¡Hey! ¡Te faltó el naranja!

Víbora- ¡¿Que tú me crees un desgraciado arcoiris?!

Kaibaurora- ¡Y por qué dudas de mí!

Víbora- x.x

Pegasus- Creo que se murió.

Kaibaurora- No me sorprende, si tú eres veneno puro.

Pegasus- ¡Qué cruel eres Kaibaurora!

Kaibaurora- Ese es mi nombre y no lo repitas, me lo estás gastando.

Pegasus- ¡Eres una insensible! ¿Es que acaso no me quieres?

Kaibaurora- No.

Pegasus- ¡Buahhhhhh! ¡Kaibaurora no me quiere! ¡Haaa!

Kaibaurora- ¡Ya, ya! ¡No te odio!

Pegasus- ¿Entonces me quieres?

Kaibaurora- Hee... en el sentido más bonito de la palabra, deja de joderme.

Pegasus- Malvada.

De repente, dos personas van hacia donde se encuentran, venían montados en dos corceles.

Joey- ¡Hola! -mientras baja del caballo, se quita el sombrero y hace una pequeña reverencia al igual que su acompañante.

Pegasus- ¡Ah! ¡Hola, muñeco!

Joey- Hee... hola, am... ¿señorita?

Yugi- murmurándole a Joey- A mí se me hace que este si es del otro lado…

Joey- Ya me di cuenta.

Kaibaurora- Disculpen a mi estúpido, am... conocido.

Pegasus- ¿Qué no era tu amigo?

Kaibaurora- No, bien, ¡ahora salgan de mis tierras!

Yugi- Sólo venimos de visita, ¡qué amable! ¬¬

Pegasus- Aww, ¡qué lindo duende! -abraza a Yugi hasta asfixiarlo.

Yugi- Mi... aire...

Kaibaurora- ¡Oye! Controla a tu duende, ¡ese es mi aire, no lo respires!

Joey- ¡Mímica! Sí, ¡yo quiero jugar!

Yugi- Ai-r-e…

Kaibaurora- ¿Una película?

Joey- Espera, creo que no puede respirar.

Pegasus- ¡Perdón! -lo suelta.

Yugi- ¡Haa! ¡Ha! –respirando agitadamente- ¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡El que sea chaparro no significa que sea un duende!

Kaibaurora- ¡Ah! ¡Eres un troll!

Yugi- Tampoco ¬¬

Joey- Él es mi guardia.

Kaibaurora- ¿Él? ¿Tu guardia?

Yugi- ¿Algún problema? ¬¬

Pegasus- No, ¡ninguno! ¡Pero aún así eres tan lindo!

Yugi- Príncipe ahí se ve, ¡yo ya me voy! -se sube al caballo y se va cabalgando a toda velocidad.

Joey- Es... pera.

Pegasus- ¡No te vayas! -lo sigue corriendo.

Yugi- ¡Aléjate de mí!

Joey- ¿Eh?

Kaibaurora- Al menos se fue.

Joey- ¿Es tu amigo?

Kaibaurora- No lo conozco.

Pegasus- ¡No me esperes, amiguis!

Kaibaurora- Mira lárgate de aquí ¡antes de que te fusile yo misma!

Pegasus- Tráumate ¬¬

Joey- Bueno, ya que estoy aquí... ¿le importaría mostrarme su reino?

Kaibaurora- ¿Ves allá? -señalando el palacio y todo el pueblo.

Joey- Sí, ¿y?

Kaibaurora- Ese es mi reino, ¡qué estás ciego!

A lo lejos se oye una voz...

Shadi- Mentirosa es ¡MI REINO!

Ishizu- ¡¿TÚ QUÉ?!

Shadi- Digo, ¡es TU REINO!

Ishizu- Mucho mejor.

Joey- ¿Uh?

Kaibaurora- No les hagas caso, son los idiotas de mis padres.

Joey- Bueno, ¿y podría disfrutar de su compañía viendo su reino?

Kaibaurora- "¿Y por qué demonios tengo que ir yo? Ya que"- Sólo sígame y le mostraré mi reino.

Joey- Ok.

Entonces, la princesa decidió, bueno, se vio obligada a mostrarle su reino al príncipe. Sin más rodeos lo llevó directo al corazón del bosque, una vez llegado allí, lo único que se divisaba era un lago cristalino dejando caer sus cascadas, y alrededor, un hermoso paisaje lleno de flores y animales pacíficos.

Joey- ¡Wow! ¡Qué chido!

Kaibaurora- Deberían demoler este lugar.

Joey- Ah, claro…

Kaibaurora- voltea a ver hacia todos lados y al fin decide ir a sentarse cerca de un árbol de cerezos.

Joey- al ver a la princesa cerca del árbol, el también fue hacia allá y se sentó a un lado suyo- ¿No son bonitas las hojas de cerezo?

Kaibaurora- No.

Joey- Y... ¿qué tal el paisaje?

Kaibaurora- Horrible.

Joey- ¿No te gustan las flores?

Kaibaurora- ¡Sí!

Joey- ¿De verás?

Kaibaurora- ¡De verás! ¡Me gusta pisarlas!

Joey- ¬¬ No me refería a eso.

Kaibaurora- Ah.

Joey- Oye, ¡¿por qué tienes que ser tan fría?!

Kaibaurora- A ver, ¿qué ladras perro?

Joey- ¡Qué! ¡Y encima me llamas perro!

POV de Joey

Para ser sincero conmigo mismo, odio a esa "princesita", no esperen, no la odio, ¡la detesto! Aún así hay algo en ella que aunque no sé que es, la hace lucir encantadora.

POV de Kaibaurora

Bueno ¿y a este qué le pasa? ¿Por qué se me queda viendo? ¿Qué, tengo algo en la cara? Ese perro sí que desespera, aunque es muy lindo -pensaba mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Saliendo de sus mentes…

Joey- Oye, siento mucho lo de... bueno, ya sabes, haber dicho que eras muy fría -se encoge de hombros.

Kaibaurora- por primera vez en su vida Kaibaurora se sintió, culpable como si hubiese hecho algo malo- No, fue mi culpa. Es sólo que a veces no me gusta mucho estar con la gente.

Joey- Entiendo.

Kaibaurora- ante tal respuesta y la expresión alegre del rubio, sólo pudo sonreírle.

Joey- ¡Aja! ¡Te hice sonreír!

Kaibaurora- Hmp, pues no volverá a pasar.

Joey- Ya lo veremos.

Ya estaba cayendo el atardecer junto con el sol, era cuestión de segundos, la vista era sorprendentemente bella y cálida. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y sin saber por qué, los dos acercaron sus rostros más y más para poder unir sus labios en un apasionado beso, pero…

Yugi- ¡HAAA! ¡Auxilio! -en lo que Yugi venía cabalgando, sólo logró apartar a ambos jóvenes.

Pegasus- ¡Espera!

Yugi- Príncipe, ¡hasta que lo encuentro!

Joey- Yugi ¡cuida...!

Yugi- ¿Eh? ¡Ahh! -y antes de que se diera cuenta, una rama lo sujetó por el cuello y lo tiró del caballo.

Joey- ...do.

Joey- Hee, fue un placer estar con usted princesa, pero ya tenemos que irnos ¿o no, Yugi? -dijo muy nervioso, mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

Yugi- S-Sí, ¡claro!

Pegasus- ¿Tan pronto? ToT

Kaibaurora- El placer es mío, majestad -hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el príncipe.

Joey- se sube a su caballo- ¡Nos veremos!

Kaibaurora- solamente asiente.

Después de aquel encuentro con el príncipe y su guardia, Kaibaurora regresó al palacio y Pegasus... bueno, ese no importa.

Pegasus- ¡Momento! ¡Cómo que no importo!

Bueno, Pegasus también se fue al palacio de colado, ¿contento?

Pegasus- ¡Mucho!

Bien, por esto me va a matar Kaiba, pero ni modo. Entonces regresaron al palacio y la noche cayó en el reino, un viento ligero y fresco se lograba sentir, dándole un aspecto agradable al ambiente.

Ya rondaban cerca de la medianoche y todas las personas en el palacio Kaiba (porque el palacio tiene que llevar su apellido), dormían plácidamente mientras en una habitación, una linda chica no podía conciliar el sueño.

Kaibaurora- Estúpido insomnio, no me deja dormir. Mejor voy a buscar un vaso de leche tibia a ver si así logro cerrar los ojos.

Y dicho y hecho, la joven se dirigió a la cocina, pero al cruzar por la sala, vio que arriba una extraña luz acompañada de un brío místico hacía su aparición. Sentía como si alguien la llamara, ¿pero quién?

En fin, optó por seguir el sombrío camino subiendo las escaleras, ¡esas si que eran escaleras! Ya se imaginarán subir los mil y un escalones, y más que era en forma de gusano, vuelta aquí y vuelta allá… ya saben, ejem, ¡continuemos!

Kaibaurora- llegando arriba después de una hora, en eso voltea a su derecha y ve una puerta gris, su rostro se torna lleno de furia- ¡Rayos! ¡Olvidé que estaba el ascensor!

Sin saber la razón, Kaibaurora siguió adelante hasta llegar al ático, a pesar de que sus instintos (¿será un animal?) le decían todo lo contrario, de que se alejase, de que no fuera. Y le valió un comino, si era un reto, ¡no huiría de él! Eso era seguro.

Se encaminó lentamente hacia el desván y abrió la puerta ligeramente, sintió como un espeso humo pasaba a su lado e inundaba la habitación; y entonces, apareció la rueca, turu-ru-ru (efectos sonoros XD).

Kaibaurora- Vine hasta aquí por una jodida rueda, ¿tiene una aguja? Me la llevaré para desquitarme con el primero que se me atraviese.

Tea- desde la ventana, afuera- ¡Sé! ¡Eso es, tómala!

Kaibaurora- se pisa el vestido y cae al suelo- ¡Demonios!

Tea- ¡Qué esperas!

Kaibaurora- se le cae el sombrero- ¡Rayos!

Tea- ¡De aquí que lo logré!

Kaibaurora- Veamos, ah, ¡mi zapato!

Tea- ya enojadísima entra al cuarto.

Kaibaurora- ¿Quién fregados eres? ¬¬

Tea- ¡¿Ya quieres tomar esa aguja?!

Kaibaurora- Mira, tú no me mandas, además ya se me rompió la uña tengo que arre...

Tea- ¡Ahh! ¡Sólo pínchate el endemoniado dedo! -la empuja.

Kaibaurora- se va con todo y la rueca al suelo- x.x

Tea- Muajaja, bien, hora de irme -se tropieza con Kaibaurora y cae por la ventana- ¡¡¡Ahhh!!!

Moki- haciendo su caminata nocturna- ¿Un vampiro?

Tea- ya en el suelo- ¬¬ Soy una bruja.

Moki- Da igual, ¡majestades!

Tea- ¡Yo ya me voy! -aparece una neblina de humo alrededor de ella.

Tristán- ¿Qué ocurre?

Moki- ¿Dónde está la bruja? ¡Desapareció!

Tristán- ¬¬ Allá va corriendo.

Moki- Ya no las hacen como antes.

Tea- corriendo- Muajajaja, ¡no pueden verme!

Duke- ¿La seguimos?

Moki- No, ni vale la pena.

Se oye un grito desde el palacio...

Shadi- ¡NOOOO!

Moki- Mi rey -va corriendo con los dos guardias tras él-, ¿le pasó algo a la princesa?

Shadi- No encuentro a mi Teddy ToT

Duke- ¿Y por eso gritó?

Shadi- Snif...

Ishizu- No lo encuentras porque yo lo quemé.

Shadi- ¡¿Qué?!

Tristán- Ah, es ese estúpido oso. Es que teníamos que alimentar a los caballos, ya decía porque la paja se sentía tan suave.

Moki- ¿Y Kaibaurora?

Shadi- Que me importa ¬¬

Ishizu- ¿Qué me ven cara de niñera?

Duke- ¡Qué flojera!

Tristán- Oye, juguemos guerra de dedos.

Shadi- ¡Yo le entro! ¡Yo le entro!

Moki- ¿Qué soy el único al que le importa la princesa?

Todos- ¬¬

Moki- Ya dejen sus babosadas y vámonos al ático.

Shadi- ¡Hey! Ishizu es mi esposa, ¡consíguete la tuya!

Moki- ¡No me refiero a eso!

Duke- ¡Aléjate de mí!

Tristán- Oye Moki, si quieres te presento a Pegasus.

Moki- ¬¬ La princesa está en el ático.

Shadi- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿No será que te la secuestraste?

Moki- ¬¬ Yo ya leí esta historia.

Duke- Bien, ¡entonces al ático!

Y una vez llegado al supuesto ático, vieron a Kaibaurora tirada en el suelo, y al lado había... había... ¡una rueca!

Moki- ¡Es una rueca!

Shadi- ¡Wow! ¡Qué gran descubrimiento, Moki! ¡Felicidades!

Moki- ¬¬

Ishizu- ¿Qué no ordene quemarlas todas?

Shadi- Verás...

Duke- ¡Fue tu culpa!

Shadi- Es que Pegasus me estaba tejiendo mi pijama de conejito.

Todos- ¬¬

Moki- Me lleva, sabía que era bruto pero no tanto.

Shadi- Gracias, me halagas ¬¬

Tristán- Sí, digo, el rey es estúpido, idiota, desgraciado, regalado, arrastrado, inepto, jodido, menso…

Shadi- Critiquen a alguien más ¬¬

Duke- Oigan, si Kaibaurora no despierta, ¿puedo quedarme con su cuarto?

Shadi-Ishizu- ¡NO!

Duke- ¬¬ Si ni siquiera van a usarlo.

Ishizu- Nunca se sabe.

Tristán- ¿Qué tal si su espíritu busca venganza y te ahorca en la noche?

Duke- Al menos dormiré en paz, en una suite de lujo.

Tristán- ¡Qué! No, ¡yo la quiero!

Duke- Yo la pedí primero.

Tristán- ¡Y yo la pedí después!

Mai- Es MÍA.

Tristán- Eso no es cierto ¬¬

Mai- Sí lo es, ya hasta desempaque mis cosas.

Duke- No te creo.

Mai- Yo tengo la única llave del cuarto.

Ishizu- ¡Demonios! Había olvidado que la dejé en la cocina .

Duke- Tristán- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Mai- Lástima, ahora hay que ayudar a... a... ¿como es qué se llama?

Moki- ¬¬ Kaibaurora.

Mai- Sí, Kaibahora.

Duke- Es Kaibaurora ¬¬

Mai- Es lo mismo, por una h.

Tristán- No lleva h ¬¬

Mai- ¿Y quién dijo que la llevaba?

Duke- Tú.

Mai- No es cierto.

Tristán- Sí lo es.

Mai- ¡Oso, oso mentiroso!

Duke- ¡Qué estupidez!

Moki- Hay que ver cómo ayudar a la princesa.

Shadi- ¡Ya sé! ¿Y si llamamos a las hadas?

Moki- "Milagro Ra, existes" ¡Hadas! ¡Hadas las necesitamos!

En algún lugar…

Bakuflora- Mmm... pie derecho a amarillo.

FaunaMalik- Ok... ¡ah! Ya me doblé el pie ToT

Bakuflora- ¿A ver?- tratando de moverse para checar el pie de Malik y en lo que lo intenta... ¡zas! Se caen todos.

Yamivera- ¡Quítense de encima!

Bakuflora- ¬¬ Qué delicadito.

FaunaMalik- Snif... bájate Kura, ¡pesas mucho!

Bakuflora- ¬¬

Yamivera- Ni que tú fueras una pluma.

- ¡Hadas!

Bakuflora- Genial, ¿ahora qué?

FaunaMalik- Qué de qué.

Yamivera- Qué de qué o por qué.

Bakuflora- Qué de qué o por qué de qu... ¡¿qué demonios?! ¡Basta!

- Hadas, ¡por un demonio!

Aparecen frente a los otros en el palacio...

Yamivera- Mi espalda…

Bakuflora- ¿Qué rayos quieres?

Moki- ¬¬ La princesa.

FaunaMalik- ¿Qué tiene, se murió?

Tristán- Pues... eso creo.

Gente del reino- ¡EHHH!

Shadi- Si no despierta, Ishizu volverá a gobernar.

Gente del reino- ¡AHHH!

FaunaMalik- ¡E, I, O, U!

Bakuflora- ¡Qué vergüenza!

Yamivera- ¿Qué haces, Bakuflora?

Bakuflora- Nada, ¿y tú?

Yamivera- Nada.

FaunaMalik- ¿Y qué hago yo?

Yamivera-Bakuflora- ¬¬ Nada.

Yami- Mmm, siento que esta conversación no nos llevará a ningún lado.

Duke- ¬¬ ¿Será?

Mientras tanto, en el reino Wheeler, en las afueras del palacio, algo muy terrible estaba a punto de pasar.

Tea- desde afuera, tocando la puerta- Toc, toc.

Ryou- ¿Quién es?

Tea- La bruja Tea.

Ryou- ¿En serio?

Tea- ¡No! Soy parte de tu imaginación.

Ryou- ¡Wow! Sí que imagino cosas horribles.

Tea- ¬¬ ¡Soy la bruja, estúpido!

Ryou- ¬¬ ¿Y qué quiere?

Tea- Ver al príncipe para secuestrarlo, encerrarlo, casarme con él para que no salve a Kaibaurora, ¡ah, sí! Se me olvidaba, y hacerlo sufrir.

Ryou- Ah, bueno, sólo me lo cuida bien.

Tea- Claro.

En el interior del palacio...

Joey- ...

Tea- Joey.

Joey- ...

Tea- ¡Joey!

Joey- …

Tea- ¡JOEY!

Joey- ¡Ah! ¡Un monstruo!

Tea- Soy una bruja.

Joey- ¬¬ Da igual.

Tea- Hoy en día no hay respeto.

Joey- Zzz…

Tea- ¡JOEY!

Joey- ¿Ahora qué?

Tea- Vengo a secuestrarte para que no salves a la princesa y te cases conmigo.

Joey- Aja, ¿y?

Tea- Voy a encerrarte en mi castillo.

Joey- ¿Y?

Tea- En mi castillo de los sueños.

Joey- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NOOO! ¡Auxilio!

Tea- ¬¬

Joey- ¡Espera! Ah, ya entendí, ¡vas a robarme para que no rescate a Kaibaurora!

Tea- Eres de acción retardada ¿o qué?

Joey- Todos tenemos defectos.

Tea- Ya me di cuenta.

Joey- Oye, ¿vas a secuestrarme, no?

Tea- ¡¿Qué tengo que repetirlo todo?!

Joey- Ah, espérame tantito.

Tea- ¿Eh?

Marik- Joey?

Joey- Hee... papá, una bruja quiere secuestrarme.

Marik- ¬¬ ¿Y?

Joey- No dejes que me lleve ;-;

Marik- ¬¬ Díselo a tu mamá.

Joey- ¿Mamá?

Serenity- ¿Qué quieres?

Joey- Una bruja quiere secuestrarme.

Serenity- ¬¬ ¿Y?

Joey- No dejes que me lleve ;-;

Serenity- ¬¬ Díselo a tu papá.

Joey- ;-;

Marik- ¿Qué paso?

Joey- Me mandó contigo ToT

Marik- ¡Demonios! Mira, ya estás grandecito para creer en fantasmas.

Tea- ¡BRUJA! ¿Qué no saben distinguir hoy en día?

Marik- Da igual.

Joey- No me abandones, anda, anda, por favor, viste, ¡no seas! –jaloneándole la camisa.

Marik- Me estás estirando la hermosa manga de mi hermosa camisa.

Joey- Anda, no seas gacho, soy tu hijo, te quiero mucho, por favor, no seas, anda, anda...

1 hora después...

Joey- Por favor, anda, no seas, anda, anda, ¿sí?

Marik- ¡No! ¿Y ya suéltame!

Tea- mirando su reloj- ¡Te viene porque te vienes!

Marik- ¡Momento! Él no se va si yo digo que no se va.

Joey- Gracias papi, sabía que me querías mucho ;-;

Tea- Y si te lo cambio por... -comienza a buscar en un saco-… ¡este teddy!

Marik- Está un poco quemado, ¿no? ¡Bueno! -empuja a Joey hacia la bruja- Es todo tuyo.

Joey- ¡Pero papá!

Marik- ¡¿Qué?! Es muy persuasiva.

Joey- Te pasas ToT

Donde la princesa…

Yamivera- ¬¬ Déjame ver si entendí, aún muerta...

Ishizu- ¬¬ Dormida.

Yamivera- Es lo mismo, aún muerta, ¿esta malagradecida tiene que estar rodeada de flores en ataúd de cristal?

Ishizu- No es un ataúd.

Yamivera- A ver, parece un ataúd, se ve como un ataúd, se siente como un ataúd y hasta sabe como un ataúd, ósea que es...

FaunaMalik- ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! ¿Es un ataúd?

Yamivera- ¡Oh no! Es una cama clásica.

Moki- De hecho, eso es ¬¬

Yamivera- ¿De verás? Esa no me la sabía.

Bakuflora- Aún no nos han dicho para que nos llamaron.

FaunaMalik- ¡Sí! Estábamos jugando twister.

Shadi- ¿Y no me invitaron?

Yamivera- Ya me aburrí.

Mai- ¬¬ No sirven para nada.

FaunaMalik- ¿Y? ¿Te duele?

Bakuflora- ¿Y el idiota que se supone tiene que besar a la "princesa"?

Moki- ¡Ah sí! Ya recordé, lo atrapó la bruja.

Yamivera- Lástima, bueno fue muy lindo estar con ustedes, ¡si tienen tele ahí se ven!

Duke- ¬¬ Se supone vayan a salvarlo.

Bakuflora- Qué flojera.

Ishizu- ¡VAYAN DE UNA MALDECIDA VEZ HADAS SINO QUIEREN QUE LAS MANDE HASTA EL NFIERNO!

Yamivera-Bakuflora-FaunaMalik- Sí, como usted diga jefecita.

Desaparecen del palacio y se encaminan volando hacia el supuesto castillo de la bruja Tea.

Bakuflora- Vieja loca.

Yamivera- ¿A dónde íbamos?

FaunaMalik- Al castillo de la bruja.

Bakuflora- No quiero ir.

FaunaMalik- Yo tampoco.

Yamivera- Nos va a matar si no vamos.

Bakuflora- ¡Me lleva!

FaunaMalik- ¿Y por qué no fue ella?

Bakuflora- Se aprovecha de mi inocencia.

Yamivera- ¿Cuándo?

Bakuflora- ¿Cuándo qué?

Yamivera- Cuándo no XD

Bakuflora- ¬¬

FaunaMalik- Ya cállense.

Bakuflora- Por cierto, ¿alguno de ustedes conoce al príncipe?

Yamivera- ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser reconocer a un príncipe?

Donde la bruja…

Cuando Joey dirige su mirada hacia el castillo de Tea, ve... ve árboles anaranjados, ríos de color morado, animalitos de varios colores, varios arcoiris, muchas flores y... ¡un castillo de color rosa con unicornios verdes!

Joey- ¡NOOO!

Tea- Muajaja, aquí será donde vivirás para siempre, ¡en mi castillo de los sueños!

Joey- ¡Ayuda!

La malvada bruja se lleva al príncipe dentro de su castillo y lo deposita en una celda, que para colmo es de color, sí, adivinaron, rosa y con barrotes de bastón de dulce.

Joey- ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

Tea- Que tengas dulces sueños, principito, muajaja.

Joey- ¬¬ No le veo la gracia.

Tea- Hoy, después de la medianoche, Kaibaurora morirá y ya que su príncipe está aquí preso, no podrá salvarse, ¡muajaja!

Joey- Eso lo acabas de inventar, lo de la medianoche es de la cenicienta ¬¬

Tea- La autora del fic dijo que así debía de ser.

Joey- ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué le gusta complicarnos la vida?

Tea- No lo sé. En fin, ahí te dejo -se va y le pone candado a la celda.

Las hadas hacen su entrada...

Bakuflora- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Saquéenme de aquí, es demasiado rosa!

FaunaMalik- No seas llorón.

Yamivera- A ver, ¡ah! Príncipe, vámonos de aquí.

Bakuflora- Ese es un caballo ¬¬

Yamivera- Con razón, ya decía yo que había nacido deforme (la bruja secuestró al príncipe y este se aferró a su caballo, como resultado los dos acabaron encerrados).

Joey- Um, yo soy el príncipe.

FaunaMalik- ¿De verás? Pues qu1 bueno, porque tienes que hacer algo con la loca de tu suegra.

Joey- ¿Eh?

Yamivera- ¬¬ Nos obligó a venir la muy cruel.

Bakuflora- Nos grito muy feo, ¡fue horrible! ¡Fue horribleee!

Joey- No es tan mala.

FaunaMalik- No la conoces, ¿verdad?

Joey- ToT No.

Yamivera- Bien, hay que salir de aquí. Las llaves están del otro lado de la celda -a lo lejos se podía ver otro muro que tenía ensartado un aro donde estaba un llavero-, ¿quíén va por la llave?

Bakuflora- ¡Tú! Fue tu idea, ¡tú vas!

Yamivera- Pero...

FaunaMalik- Ya, muévete.

Yamivera- A ver, lo decidimos con un duelo.

Bakuflora- Muajajaja, ¿me retas? (¿Se lo imaginan como hada riéndose mientras se agarra el vestido? XD)

Joey- ¿Se apuran?

Yamivera- ¬¬ Te esperas, es una decisión muy difícil.

FaunaMalik- Prepárense.

Se colocan todos en posición, sus miradas son determinantes, el tiempo se acaba. 3... 2... 1...

Los tres- ¡Piedra, papel o tijera!

Yamivera- Perdiste Bakuflora.

FaunaMalik- Sí, papel vence a piedra.

Bakuflora- ¬¬ Se comienza con piedra, idiotas.

Yamivera- FaunaMalik- ¡Ahh!

Los tres- ¡Piedra, papel o...!

FaunaMalik- ¡Momento! ¿Comenzamos con piedra?

Yamivera- Ya no ¬¬

FaunaMalik- Ok.

Los tres- ¡Piedra, papel o tijera!

Bakuflora- Muajajaja perdedor, ¡piedra rompe tijera!

FaunaMalik- Ni modo, aguántate.

Yamivera- Me lleva la que me trajo…

Joey- Ya apúrale, ¡por lo que más quieras! ¡No aguanto tanto rosa!

Entonces Yamivera se transforma en un conejito azul y va saltando hacia donde están las llaves.

Yamivera- No alcanzo.

Bakuflora- Eres un conejo, ¡salta!

Yamivera- ¬¬ -comenzó a saltar y saltar y saltar y... ¡ouch! Se choca contra el techo- Eres un imbécil, ¡todo esto fue por tu culpa!

Bakuflora- Dije que saltarás, pero no que exagerarás.

Media hora después...

Yamivera- Tengo miedo, ¿y si me vuelvo a estrellar contra el techo?

FaunaMalik- No te vas a estrellar ¬¬

Yamivera- ¿Y tú como sabes? ToT

Bakuflora- ¡Ya trae las malditas llaves!

Yamivera- ¡Me da miedo!

FaunaMalik- ¡Agh! -se enoja y pasa por los espacios de los barrotes, agarra las llaves y se vuelve a meter en la celda- ¿Eso era todo lo que no podías hacer?

Bakuflora- FaunaMalik, ¿podías pasar a través de los barrotes?

FaunaMalik- Pues sí, ¿por qué?

Bakuflora- ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes? ¡En vez de ver al estúpido de Yamivera llorando!

Yamivera- No es cierto, ¡yo no estaba llorando!

FaunaMalik- Creí que afectaría su autoestima.

Bakuflora- ¡Él llora por todo!

Yamivera- Eso... snif... no es ci-er-to... ¡haaa!

Joey- Oigan, ¿no han pensado que los barrotes están hechos de caramelo y se pueden comer?

Bakuflora- ¿En serio?

Joey- ¬¬

Yamivera- ¡Y por qué no lo dijiste antes! ¡¿Sabes que me has causado un trauma emocional?!

Joey- Seguro…

Yamivera- Mejor ya vámonos de aquí.

Bakuflora- Veamos -comienza a leer las letritas que tienen las llaves-, castillo de lo sueños, paraíso encantado, baño ilusionado, guillotinas acarameladas, carro de chocolate...

Y ya se imaginarán los otros estúpidos nombres que Tea les puso a las llaves.

Joey- …

Bakuflora- Ah, ah... ah- jadeando, de tanto leer tenía la lengua de fuera-… ¡aquí está! ¡Tenía que ser la última llave de las 4854566569348765 que tenía!

Yamivera- Ya vámonos, ¡odio este lugar!

Bakuflora- ¡Hey! Tú, ¡chico perro, despierta!

Joey- No me digas así ¬¬

FaunaMalik- Bien, hora de irnos, ¡esperen!

Yamivera- ¿Ahora qué?

FaunaMalik- regresa a la celda y arranca uno de los bastones de caramelo- ¡Listo!

_¡WIUUUU!_ (Sonido de alarma)

Tea- ¡¿QUIÉN OSA ESCAPAR DE MI CASTILLO?!

Bakuflora- Tenías que ser tan... eres goloso, goloso y...

Joey- ¡Ya cállate nos va a oír!

Yamivera- De acuerdo, todos síganme.

Bakuflora- No se vale, porque nosotros tenemos que caminar y él se va en caballo.

Joey- Porque es mi caballo ¬¬

Todos comienzan a seguir a Yamivera y... ¡oh! Fue un estúpido error seguirlo ¬¬

Yamivera- …

Bakuflora- ¿Oye?

Yamivera- ¿Sí?

Bakuflora- ¡Nos trajiste al mismo lugar!

Yamivera- Pero si di vuelta en este poste, déjenme ver -comienza a dar vueltas alrededor del poste.

Joey- ¡¿Sólo nos hiciste dar círculos alrededor de ese maldito poste?!

Yamivera- Creo, ¿que sí?

Bakuflora- Síganme a mí mejor ¬¬

Comienzan a correr a todo lo que dan sus piernas, pero FaunaMalik se tropieza.

Tea- Muajaja, ¡no escaparán! -se transforma en... ¿Barney?

FaunaMalik- ¡NOOO! ¡AYUDA!

Yamivera- Ya voy, ¡no te abandonaré! -aún seguía convertido en conejo.

FaunaMalik- ¡Demonios! Ya morí ToT

Yamivera- ¬¬

Barney- ya estaba casi enfrente de los dos- Muajajaja, ¡ahora te voy aplastar, FaunaMalik! ¡Ahí va mi pie!

Yamivera- ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Yo voy a defen...! ¡Ahh! -quedó como calcomanía.

Barney- Me parece que se me pegó un chicle.

Yamivera- x.x

Barney- se lo quita del pie- ¬¬ ¡Ah! Eras tú -lo avienta.

FaunaMalik- se comienza a parar y le cae encima Yamivera, sólo que transformada en hada- ¡NOO! ¡Ahora no voy poder escapar!

Joey- Tus amigos están atrapados.

Bakuflora- ¿Amigos? Yo ni los conozco.

FaunaMalik-Yamivera- ¡BAKUFLORA! ¡AYÚDANOS, NO QUEREMOS MORIR!

Bakuflora- Muéranse.

FaunaMalik-Yamivera- ¡Ayudaaaa!

Bakuflora- Bueno, ya -saca una metralleta- MUAJAJAJA, ¡MUERE BESTIA, MUERE! ¡TAKATAKATAKATAKA! (sonido de disparos)

Yugi- ¡Príncipe!

Joey- ¡Yug...!

Bakuflora- ¡Ouch! ¡Demonios, le di a Yugi!

Yugi- ¡Me mataste!

Bakuflora- No te preocupes, sólo te volé un ojo.

Yugi- ¡No! Snif… x.o

Barney- Muajaja, ¡no me diste!

Bakuflora- TAKATAKATAKA -comienza a disparar a lo loco y todo el bosque se incendia.

FaunaMalik- x.x

Yamivera- XD

Joey- ¡Se supone le dispares a la bruja no a los demás!

Bakuflora- Es que se mueven mucho.

Yamivera- arrastrándose- ¡¿Querías matarme?!

Bakuflora- Milagros no hago.

FaunaMalik- ToT Ya vámonos, por favor.

Joey- Hay que matar a la bruja.

Bakuflora- Dame una buena razón para hacerlo ¬¬

Yugi- x-o Que GL no nos va a dejar ir hasta que la matemos.

Bakuflora- ¿Ah, sí? A ver, qué me puede hacer, anda, ¡ven aquí cobarde, pelea! ¡Ja! ¿Lo ven? ¡No me hizo nada!

GL- ¬¬ Con que así la llevamos, entonces... -da un chasquido con sus dedos y desaparece la metralleta de Kura-… a ver cómo se las arreglan.

Bakuflora- ¡Mi hija!

Todos- Sin comentarios.

Ryou- ¡Me das miedo!

Yugi- Ryou, ¿de dónde saliste?

Ryou- Ah, no lo sé, la autora me aventó a este lugar. Por cierto, ¿qué le paso a tu ojo?

Yugi- Me lo voló Bakuflora, ¿se nota mucho? x.O

Ryou- Hee... no, jeje. No se nota…

Joey- Bien, entonces me enfrentaré a... Barney. Eso se oyó muy estúpido.

Yamivera- Así es la vida .

Joey- Mmm, ¡necesito una lanza! Lástima, ¡no hay! Entonces me voy.

FaunaMalik- ¡Encontré una! -le da el bastón de dulce que arrancó de la celda.

Joey- Muchas "GRACIAS".

FaunaMalik- No hay de qué.

Joey- Bien Joey, aquí vamos, digo, ¿no puede ser tan terrible, verdad?

Yamivera- Oh no, sólo olvida que es más grande que tú, más fuerte, usa magia y te puede vencer pisándote con su pie.

Joey- Estaba hablando conmigo mismo.

Entonces Joey, montado en su corcel y con su "bastón de dulce", se encarreró hacia donde estaba la Tea convertida en Barney, y se lanzó al ataque.

Joey- ¡AHHH!

Barney- lo agarra con las manos de la capa y lo alza hasta quedar frente al frente- Pareces un mosquito.

Joey- Grr.

Barney- Sabes que no podrás ganarme, ¿verdad?

Joey- Oye, ¿qué es eso?

Barney- ¿Dónde?

Joey- ¡ESTO! -le entierra el bastón de dulce en el ojo.

Yugi- ¡Bien, al fin mi ojo descansará en paz!

Todos- ¡Sin comentarios, por favor!

Yugi- ¿Qué? Él también se merece la paz eterna, ¿no?

Bakuflora- Bueno, veo que te afectó la pérdida :(

Yugi- ¬¬

En eso, la Tea comienza a gritar desesperadamente, soltando a Joel, quien afortunadamente su caballo logra cacharlo.

Joey- ¡Uf! ¡Eso estuvo cerca!

Barney- ¡NO! ¡MI OJO! -en eso empieza a caminar hacia atrás y se tropieza con una piedra y cae de un risco, abajo habían muchas, muchas espinas y... se murió.

Tea- volviendo a transformarse en la bruja- x.x

Joey- ¡SÍ! ¡GANÉ!

Bakuflora- se asoma por el risco- ¡Wow! ¡Se ve cómo las espinas atraviesan su cuerpo y los gusanos le chupan la sangre!

FaunaMalik- ¡Asco!

Al instante, todo el lugar comienza a temblar y se derrumba poco a poco.

Yamivera- Rápido, hay que salir de aquí, ¡todos tómense de las manos!

Bakuflora- ¬¬ Debes de estar bromeando, ¿verdad?

Yamivera- ¿Quieres morir?

Bakuflora- ¡Me lleva tu mano!

Entonces, todos son transportados hacia la sala del palacio. Y una vez que hayan salido del shock, se dan cuenta que en medio de ésta, está el ataúd, no ataúd de Kaibaurora.

Joey- ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Se murió?

Yamivera- ¡No! ¡Se quedó dormida!

Moki- De hecho, así fue ¬¬

Yamivera- ¿Podrías callarte?

Mai- limándose las uñas- Así que, ¿vencieron a la bruja?

Bakuflora- Sí.

Mai- ¿Sabían que se derrite con el agua, cierto?

Hadas-Joey-Yugi-Ryou- ¡Por qué nadie dijo nada!

FaunaMalik- ¡Por qué te quedaste callada!

Mai- Porque no me lo preguntaron :)

Yamivera- Maldita…

Mai- ¡Pero bella!

Moki- Cof, cof, la princesa, cof…

Bakuflora- ¿Sabes que la tos se contagia?

Moki- ¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué no piensan atender a nuestra princesa?!

FaunaMalik- ¿Nuestra?

Moki- Sí, de todos ¬¬

Bakuflora- A mí nadie me manda.

Ishizu- Ejem...

Bakuflora- ¡Nadie que no sea mi reina!

Pegasus- Tengo hambre.

Joey- ¿Y tú de dónde saliste?

Pegasus- Pues... ¡AHHH! ¡YUGI!

Yugi- ¡NOOO! ¡NO DEJEN QUE SE ME ACERQUE!

Pegasus- ¿Qué le paso a tu ojo?

Bakuflora- Por no fijarse.

Yugi- Si tú fuiste quien me lo voló ¬¬

Pegasus- ¡Ah! No te preocupes, ¡yo te conseguiré uno nuevo!

Yugi- X.O ¿Eh?

Pegasus- A ver... -va hacia Bakuflora y le arranca el ojo.

Bakuflora- ¡AHHH! ¡ESE ES MI OJO! X.ó

Pegasus- ¡Toma! -se lo da a Yugi.

Yugi- Pero... no puedo, este ojo no es mío.

Pegasus- Dame -le quita el ojo y se lo ensarta a Yugi.

Yugi- ¿Cómo que está muy grande, no? O.x

Bakuflora- ¡Devuélvemelo! -se lo arranca.

Yugi- ¡AHHH! ¡MI OJO BUENO! ;-x

Bakuflora- ¡Ops! Me equivoqué, pero un ojo morado no estaría mal.

Yugi- x.ó -se lo quita- ¿Quieres tu ojo? ¡Trágatelo! -le tira su ojo y este le golpea la cabeza.

Bakuflora- ¿Qué demo...? x.x

Duke- Oigan, ¿y la princesa?

Bakuflora- Al menos ya tengo mi ojo.

Pegasus- Ya me volví a aburrir.

Yugi-Bakuflora- ò.ó

Pegasus- ¡AHH! ¡ERES TAN LINDO! Te falta un ojo pero... ¡aún sigues siendo tan lindo!

Yugi- ¡AYUDA!

Ryou- Eres un asalta cunas ¬¬

Pegasus- ¬¬

Yugi- Tampoco soy un niño x-¬

Shadi- ¿Por qué están todos ustedes en mi palacio?

Yamivera- No lo sé, pero, ¡pegelagarto!

Shadi- ¡No toques!.

Yamivera- ¿Ni porque salve a tu hija no me quieres dar un mendigo pedazo de pescado?

Shadi- No, precisamente la odio.

Ishizu- ¡¿Qué?!

Shadi- Digo, ¡la amo!

Ishizu- Bien, tú, ¡bésala ya!

Joey- ¿Yo?

Ishizu- No, ¡yo! ¡¡Obvio que tú, idiota!!

FaunaMalik- ¿Ves? A eso me refería, pobre de ti.

Bakuflora- Con una suegra así mejor ni me caso.

Joey- No es justo ToT

Yamivera- Ya sabemos de dónde saco ese carácter Kaibaurora.

Joey- Aquí voy... -se acerca al "no ataúd" donde estaba acostada Kaibaurora y luego se voltea, ve cómo todos lo miran con ojos de "¡queremos acción!"- Hee... ¿podrían...?

Yamivera- Ah, ¡claro! -saca una cámara de video- ¡Será un bonito recuerdo!

Joey- ¡¿Se voltean?!

Tristán- No queremos --'

Joey- ¡¡¡Voltéense de una maldita vez!!!

Todos- ¬¬ -se voltean.

POV de Joey

¡Órale! Cómo se supone que haga esto con tremendos metiches. Al menos ya no están viendo, creo; vaya, pareces un ángel cuando estás dormida, todo lo contrario a cuando estás despierta… bien, Joey Wheeler, aquí vamos, el momento de la verdad.

POV de Kaibaurora

Zzz… (Está dormida, ¿recuerdan? XD)

Ahora, como íbamos, el príncipe Joey se recargó un poco en los lados del puro cristal y agachó su cabeza hasta estar a la misma distancia que ella. Lentamente fue acercando su rostro...

Todos- O.O

Joey- "Malditos tramposos ya se voltearon ¬¬" –pensó.

Yamivera- filmando- ¡Bieeen!

Joey- alza su capa con el brazo para tapar los rostros de ambos.

Todos- ¡AHHH!

Yugi- Yo quería ver.

Bakuflora- poniendo su mano en el hombro de Yugi- Míralo por el lado bueno, sin ofender XDD

Yugi- x-¬

De vuelta con Kaibaurora y Joey, este último al fin acortó la distancia, tomó el rostro de la princesa entre sus manos y fundió sus labios con los de ella en el más tierno beso que pudo haber salido de su corazón. Pasaron unos segundos y se separó, todos se congelaron en esos instantes, era ahora o nunca, ¿todo habría funcionado? ¿La princesa despertaría para amargarles sus mísera vidas una vez más? ¿O Ishizu tendría gobernar de ahora en adelante, humillándolos como inútiles animales?

Si me lo preguntan, ninguna respuesta me agradaría si estuviera en sus lugares, ¡pero como no lo estoy!...

Todos los presentes así vivieran allí o estuvieran de intrusos, enfocaron sus miradas en la princesa, y con una expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros, ésta se levanto de su descanso.

Yamivera- ¡Vivió! ¡Ha vuelto a la vida!

Yugi- ¬¬ En realidad nunca murió.

Yamivera- Da igual.

Kaibaurora- Padre, madre, ¡Joey!

Los tres- ¡Kaibaurora!

Hadas- Yamivera, Bakuflora, FaunaMalik, un placer.

Kaibaurora- ¡¿Qué rayos hacen todos estos en mi palacio?!

Bakuflora- Sí, de nada, salvarte no fue tan difícil ¬¬

Kaibaurora- De acuerdo, ¡ahora largo de aquí!

Una semana después, día de la boda...

FaunaMalik- Me siento como un estúpido ¬¬

Bakuflora- Recuérdame por qué tuvimos que hacer esto.

Yamivera- Porque si no lo hacíamos Ishizu nos sacaría el relleno de los riñones y nos lo haría tragar sin usar las manos.

Bakuflora- Esa loca ya me las pagará, ¡no puedo creer que este haciendo esto!

Yamivera- Vamos, no es tan malo -tratando de contenerse la risa.

Ryou- Ah, enseguida será su turno, "DAMAS DE HONOR".

Yamivera- Jajajaja XD

Recalquemos:

Bakuflora y FaunaMalik: Damas de honor. Vestido color, ¡sí, exacto! Rosa con guantes blancos y zapatos del mismo color, y un listón en la cintura color amarillo y un moño rojo en sus cabezas.

Yamivera y Duke: Los que acompañan a las damas de honor. Smoking color negro, camisa blanca y zapatos negros.

Shadi e Ishizu: Padres de la princesa. Shadi está con un Smoking blanco y camisa azul, zapatos blancos, resultado que dio después de que Ishizu lo obligara/amenazara a que se lo pusiera eso. En cuanto a ella, viene con un vestido rojo que tiene una raja en uno de los lados y zapatos de igual color.

Marik y Serenity: Padres del príncipe. Marik viene con un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camisa cuadriculada color verde, y trae una gorra roja encima. Serenity viene con un vestido igual al de Ishizu, pero un poco diferente, color beige y la misma raja de un lado (fueron con el mismo diseñador XD).

Yugi: Es el padrino. Viene también como Yamivera y Ryou.

Pegasus: Es el sacerdote. Viene con su manta, que es de color blanca.

Moki, Tristán, Mai y Ryou: Testigos. Los hombres vienen igual de Smoking, camisa azul la de Moki y la de los otros blanca; Mai lleva un vestido, ¡qué más da! Vamos a decir que fue de colada con Ishizu al mismo diseñador y es de color crema.

Luego de la misa, llegó el momento del papeleo.

Tipo- Bien, ahora necesitamos que pasen los padres de los casados y los testigos a firmar.

Moki- ¡Hey! No alcanzo, ¡está muy alto el escritorio! -alguien lo carga y firma- Es el colmo, no piensan en los demás ¬¬

Tristán- Veamos -firma y se va.

Mai- Chin! . Se le rompió la punta, alguien tiene un sacapuntas?- le pasan uno- A ver, Mai Val... rayos! Se volvió a romper.

Otro tipo- Mejor tome un bolígrafo ¬¬

Mai- Bueno, Mai Valen... se le acabó la tinta!!! .

Tipo- Déme acá, Mai Valentine listo ahora lárguese!!!

Mai- ¬¬

Ryou- firma y se va-

Marik- ¿Qué es esto?

Ishizu- ¬¬ Un bolígrafo.

Marik- Ah, ¡wow! ¡Saca una tinta mágica!

Ishizu- ¡Sólo firma el endemoniado papel

Marik- Sí, ¡ya voy! -firma y se va.

Ishizu- firma y se va.

Serenity- va a firmar y...- ¿No lo tiene en tinta naranja?

Tipo- ¿Qué me ve cara de papelería? ¬¬

Serenity- ¬¬ -firma y se va.

Shadi- firma y se va- ¿Y para qué rayos firmamos?

Marik- No lo sé.

Shadi- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

Marik- Me amenazaron para venir.

Shadi- ¡A mí también!

Marik- Supuestamente tengo que venir a ver al idiota de mi hijo ¬¬

Shadi- Y yo a la estúpida de mi hija ¬¬

Marik- ¡Hey! ¡Me caes bien!

Shadi- Tú también :D

Un buen rato después, llegan a los votos...

Pegasus- Bien, ahora den sus votos.

Kaibaurora- Pues, a mí me alegra muchísimo casarme contigo en vez de otro idiota, eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado en la vida y me alegra que estés aquí y me apoyes. No como los inútiles de mis padres.

Joey- Yo también opino lo mismo, los muy ingratos no querían ayudarme y mi papá me vendió por un estúpido oso de peluche, pero ahora te tengo a ti y a pesar de que sé que tendré una ogra como suegra, no me importa, porque te amo.

Gente- ¡AHHH!

Kaibaurora- Pero ahora podremos gobernar ambos reinos juntos, ¡a nuestro antojo!

Gente- ¡Demonios! Olvidamos eso ¬¬

Pegasus- Bueno, ¿Kaibaurora aceptas a este chico perro...?

Joey- Grr ¬¬

Pegasus- Digo, ¿a Joey como tu futuro esposo y prometes amarlo, respetarlo y cuidarlo en la enfermedad y en la vida hasta que la muerte los separe?

Kaibaurora- Acepto.

Pegasus- toma aire- La misma pregunta, ni creas que me voy a matar repitiendo lo mismo ¬¬

Joey- Acepto.

Pegasus- Entonces los declaró, ¡rey y reina! Puedes besar a la novia.

La hermosa pareja de jóvenes sin dudarlo más se unen en un beso apasionado, presionando fuertemente los labios el uno contra la otra.

Gente- ¡AHHH!

Bakuflora- ¡Ya parecen disco rayado! ¡¿Qué no se saben el abecedario?!

Gente- ¬¬

Pegasus- Qué lindo... ¡pero no tanto como tú, Yugi!

Yugi- ¡NO! ¡YA NO, POR FAVOR! XoT

Mai- Ok, ya basta Pegasus, déjalo en paz. Él es mío ¬¬

Yugi- Yo mejor me voy...

Pegasus-Mai- ¡Espera!

Mientras el pobre Yugi trata de huir, la pareja de novios sale de la iglesia y como tradición, les avientan un puño de arroz.

Kaibaurora- ¡¿Quién fue el idiota que me aventó el maldito arroz?!

Joey- Jejeje, no te enojes.

Kaibaurora- ¬¬ Te mandaré a cortar la cabeza cuando te encuentre.

Bakuflora- ¡Si me encuentras! ¡Muajaja!

Entonces se suban a su limosina, y como siempre, otra tradición, atrás se hallaba un letrero que decía: "Recién casados, ¿no fue a nuestra boda por qué no lo invitamos? ¡Pues no nos importa!". Y claro, no faltaban las típicas latas que hacían un bonito ruido, y una que otra se enredaba en los pies de los invitados y se los llevaban arrastrando por toda la carretera.

Tipo- ¡Auxilio!

Joey- ¿No oyes algo?

Kaibaurora- Es el viento.

Tipo- ¡Ayúdenme! ToT

Marik- Lalalala -jugando con su oso de peluche-, y bien Teddy, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?

Shadi- ¡Ese es mi Teddy!!

Marik- No es cierto, la bruja me lo dio.

Shadi- Ishizu, ¡¿qué no lo habías quemado?!

Ishizu- Así fue, no me explico cómo sigue entero luego de que le saqué el relleno con los dientes.

Shadi- ¡Dámelo! –lo agarra de una pata.

Marik- No, ¡es mío! -lo agarra de la cabeza.

POV de Teddy

ToT ¡Ya suéltenme! ¡Sólo soy un pobre oso de peluche!

Fin del POV de Teddy

Bakuflora- A ver, yo lo arreglo -lo parte a la mitad-. Ahí está, que Shadi se quede con la mitad de los brazos y piernas, y tú con la otra mitad y la cabeza.

Marik- ToT Lo mataste.

Shadi- ¡Asesino!

Yamivera- ¡Qué cruel!

Bakuflora- Los ayudé.

FaunaMalik- Sólo lo empeoraste, ¡tú no eres nadie para quitarle la vida a un ser vivo!

Bakuflora- ¬¬ Era un oso de felpa.

Yamivera- Da igual, vengan, me parece que hay un poco de pegelagarto. ¡Al fin podré comerlo!

Bakuflora-FaunaMalik- Bueno.

Shadi- ¡NOOO! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Marik- Snif... ¿pegelagarto? ¡PEGELAGARTO! -se abalanza contra la mesa y se lo come todo- Mmm, ¡rico! n_n

Yamivera- ¡NOOO!

Shadi- Lástima.

Bakuflora- pone su mano en el hombro de Yamivera.

FaunaMalik- Fue lindo mientras duro.

Unos años después…

Joey y Kaibaurora fueron muy felices por toda la eternidad, aterrorizando a toda la gente de su pueblo.

Yugi pues... se quedó tuerto y se dedicó a esconderse de Pegasus y Mai. Estos dos estaban en guerra por Yugi, y en una de sus batallas, lamentablemente le volaron un brazo.

Marik y Shadi aún siguen peleando por recuperar a Teddy, haciendo magia negra, vudú, entre otras cosas; adoran a ese estúpido oso que hasta le hicieron una estatua que se derrumbó y aplastó media ciudad y mató a casi toda la gente.

Ishizu se la pasó humillando a Joey cada vez que podía, fue una cruel, muy cruel suegra. Continuó gritándole a todo el mundo y haciéndoles la vida imposible, es más, para qué les miento, ¡ella fue quien derrumbó la estatua del oso!

Ryou, Duke y Tristán se convirtieron en la tropa real, si se puede llamar tropa a tres personas, del príncipe y la princesa, y como muestra de su buen trabajo lavaban y limpiaban el palacio. ¡Nah! Los trataban como chachos, con su delantal y su paliacate en la cabeza y todo, mientras Ishizu los pateaba y les gritaba dando "ánimos", si se puede llamar así.

Yamivera, Bakuflora y FaunaMalik, se convirtieron en los bufones del palacio, haciendo todo tipo de estupideces, y en uno de sus actos sin querer, FaunaMalik le voló una oreja a Yugi. Pobre, la vida no le sonríe :( XDD

En cuanto a Moki, pues luego de la gran pérdida de Teddy, él reemplazó su lugar y... sólo digamos que Marik y Shadi lo querían tanto que ya hasta lo estaban ahorcando. Y ya que se peleaban por él, pues, digamos que Mokuba llego a ser el niño elástico. Lo que hacen los estirones…

Así, el pueblo se fue destruyendo cada vez más y más hasta que luego cayó un meteorito que les dio una mortal enfermedad a todos, y como buenos ciudadanos, se encargaron de contagiar a los demás tratando de buscar ayuda. Como resultado, ¡todo el mundo se murió!

_**¡El fin!**_

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Se acepta de todo, críticas y comentarios, y hasta amenazas de muerte XD

-salen todos agarrados de las manos y hacen una pequeña reverencia al público-.

Esperamos que tanta palabrería no los haya aburrido :)

Rex- Nos despedimos, muchas gracias por leer esta historia sin sentido, ¡esperamos verlos de nuevo!

¡Hasta entonces!

Guerrera lunar & Rex.


End file.
